


Mutt to the Bone

by Kasairuka



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasairuka/pseuds/Kasairuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're way up there; I understand if it's harder to notice my existence. Just know I could never overlook yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutt to the Bone

Petal absent of tear,

don’t mourn your freedom

as strangers pick 

from the blossom we once rationed.

 

Their sashes are silk

and cups are of china.

Be gone and enjoy

the loss of our sick pasture.

 

My journey hides farther,

as all poor boys’ do.

Rise to your throne on the moon,

avoiding Earth but so I’ll see you.

 

When cut and bruised well,

you may let my barks join

rock and frost awoken 

by bugs howling like me.

**Author's Note:**

> It's "tear" the verb, not the noun.
> 
> Bleach and the characters involved in the manga are not my creations.


End file.
